The present invention relates to a rendering apparatus and a rendering method for showing depth of field and a storage medium for storing a data-processing program for the rendering method.
Conventionally, to allow three-dimensional objects to be rendered, entertainment systems, such as TV game apparatuses perform perspective transformations so that the objects can be displayed on two-dimensional screens. In this case, processing such as light-source computation is also performed so as to display the objects three-dimensionally.
To date, however, there has been no method for showing depth of field giving a sense of distance in the direction from the viewpoint to the object (Z direction).